


Rules

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [36]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy lectures her son on the rules of the house, much to Daniel's amusement.





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one-word prompt: rules.

Daniel heard the argument between mother and son from the bedroom. He crutched his way down the hall toward the kitchen.

“What’s the big deal about coming home a few hours after curfew?” Michael asked.

“It’s a big deal because it’s the rules of the house.”

“It’s a few hours.”

“It’s not about a few hours, Michael. It’s the principle. As long as you live under this roof, you will abide by the rules.”

“Yes, ma’am. It won’t happen again.” Michael huffed as he passed his father on the way out of the room.

Daniel waited until he heard Michael’s footsteps fade before he chuckled.

Peggy’s eyes narrowed. “What are you laughing at?”

“The irony.”

Her hand immediately went to her hip, the ‘what the bloody hell does that mean’ implied.

“Peggy Carter, master rule-breaker, is lecturing Mikey on obeying the rules.”

She huffed. “This is different. He's a child.”

“He’s fifteen.”

“Which means he’s old enough not to argue with me.”

“He’s a teenager, Peg. Teenagers are notorious for pushing boundaries. He’s a good kid. Considering the stories I hear from some of the agents, we’re lucky.”

“I realize that, but I still want him to follow the rules.”

He couldn’t fight a smile, and she caught it.

“I’m leaving for work,” she said, walking past him.

“Wait. Do I get a goodbye kiss?”

“No,” she said, turning to face him. “Against the rules.”

He looked at her, confused. “Since when?”

“Since now. No goodbye kiss for those who give me sass.”

“That’s not a rule.”

“It is now.” She smiled sweetly. “Wouldn't want to break the rules, would we?” 

“Could you be any more petty, Peg?”

She turned on her heel, flicking off the kitchen light as she left the room.

“Apparently you can,” he said under his breath as he sat at the kitchen table, in the dark.


End file.
